Beauty: The short but passionate story of Cassidy
by calhale
Summary: When Cassidy is thrown out she must go live with her much older sister, Victoria. But Victoria has secrets that will change Cassidy's life forever. The first one being her companion, James. James/OC. A fluffy, tragic comedy. Rated for Het Sex later on.


**Author's note: I do not own Twilight and or any plots and or characters from Twilight. Hey this is kind of new for me but this warning is actually for a Het pair… OMG! What is the world coming to… And there's no rape in this one like my only other het story… so yeah... Enjoy.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Part One: Awakened**

______________________________________________________________________________

Cassidy lay on a wet cement bench outside the Seattle bus station, wrapped in a black faux fur jacket she had swiped from a girl in Oregon. He leaned lazily against her Prada back pack, another stolen item, as she moved her skateboard back and forth with her foot on the ground next to her.

Sighing heavily and pushing her purple aviator glasses up into her thick brown hair, Cassidy pulled out the letter she had received two days ago in response to her frantic call to her half sister's voice mail after her parents had kicked her out.

_Cassidy,_

_I'll meet you at the Seattle bus depot at 5:00pm in two days. _

_Victoria…_

The letter had come with bus tickets attached. Mumbling to herself, Cassidy put the note away and sat up to run her fingers through her long chocolate waves of hair. She pulled her sun glasses off her head to look at herself in the reflection on the lenses. Warm, burnt sugar brown eyes stared back at her with a wild intensity. She could see why her parents had told her to get out. She was a wild child, sly and too smart for her own good. She was too much like her father's first born, twenty years her senior, Victoria.

Victoria had left home long before Cassidy had been born and she had only seen her twice in her life. Once at her kindergarten graduation and then again one night when Victoria had come to visit when she had been thirteen. Their father had told Victoria to never set foot in the house again, but from that day on, every birthday and holiday she had received a secret letter from her estranged sister.

Cassidy was pulled from her memories however as her foot slipped from her skateboard and the skateboard went rolling down the sidewalk. "Fuck!" Cassidy exclaimed as she bolted after it. If this board broke or got ran over, she'd have to steal another one and that would take a whole lot of time she didn't have. Luckily a young man further down the sidewalk stopped the board and picked it up as Cassidy got to his side.

"Thanks man." Cassidy said as she took the skateboard from his hands. He responded with a smile and a nod. Cassidy looked him over, he was tall but otherwise rather average. His dark golden hair was a little unkempt and shaggy and the only thing remotely interesting about him were his eyes; two dark jewel red orbs of wild fire passion, much like Cassidy's.

The man gave Cassidy a strange look, as if expecting her to say more and Cassidy quickly obliged. "Nice contacts…"

The man laughed. "You must be Cassie. I'm James, your sister told me to pick up. She's…. getting a bite to eat."

"Actually it's Cassidy, but whatever." Cassidy shrugged. "I'll be right back." Cassidy jumped on her skateboard and rolled over to where her stuff lay on the bench, throwing a small ollie in on the way. Grabbing her bag, Cassidy skated back to James' side before she popped the board up into her hands so she could carry it while they walked.

"So, James, how do you know my sister? You seem a little young for her age." Cassidy asked.

James smirked, "How old do you think your sister is exactly?"

"I don't know. Dad doesn't really talk about his first marriage, he was really young though; like 17 when he got Victoria's mom pregnant I think. But I think she's like twenty years older then me. So she's got to be like 38 at least, maybe 39, 40. I don't really know, but you can't be more then 25." Cassidy explained as they walked to a black vintage Harley.

James considered this for a moment before smiling in the twisted way he did so well as he straddled the large bike. "Well, I'm somewhere around there, I guess. Here," James said holding his hand out for Cassidy. Ignoring the hand, Cassidy strapped her board to the back of her back pack, dropped her aviators over her eyes, and jumped onto the bike, instinctively wrapping her arms around James' middle.

James' smile twisted even wider as he felt Cassidy rest her cheek on his back. He wondered if her mind would supply him with a heart beat. James started the bike and took off toward the highway.

They rode for almost an hour, gliding around the curves in the road and ghosting through the misty rain. It was rather peaceful once they got out of the city, and Cassidy would have fallen asleep if her hair didn't whip around her like venomous snakes every now and again in the cold breeze.

"How much further is it?" Cassidy yelled as James made a sharp turn up a almost completely hidden dirt road.

"About a half an hour. Victoria, myself and our friend Laurent stay in a cabin up here when we aren't somewhere else." James shouted back at her. "But we can take a break if you want. There's the perfect spot coming up around the next bend."

"That'd be great actually." Cassidy replied, in a hurry to stretch her legs.

James turned the corner and slowed the bike to a halt on the side of the rode. Off to the side where he had pulled off was a large open meadow and the heavy mist the filled the air dusted over a rainbow of wild flowers.

Cassidy smiled as she got off the bike and looked out over the colorful expanse. "Wow, It's beautiful." Cassidy sighed to no one in particular. James leaned against the bike watching Cassidy dump her back pack on the ground and walk out into the field. She had taken off her thick fur coat and draped it over the seat of the bike; revealing a dark green tank top and a black push up bra she had swiped from Victoria Secret. She liked the tingling damp feeling the mist left on her skin. When she was a little way away from the road, Cassidy lifted her arms and spun around in the fog, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the crisp cool air.

Suddenly Cassidy stopped spinning and she let herself fall into the wild flower, petals falling and crumpling around her in a vibrant shower. It was lovely in a destructive sort of way. Cassidy looked up at the sky and watched the pale grey clouds over head float by. The whole atmosphere of the place was incredibly peaceful and Cassidy found her eye lids growing heavy. Only resisting sleep for a moment, Cassidy's eyes fluttered shut as slumber over took her.

She wasn't sure how long she had slept, or if she had even slept at all, but the sensation of cool, soft lips on her own woke her from her nap fairly quickly. It only took a moment for her to open here eyes and see James laying half way on top of her and feel his hard muscular body against hers before her eyes fluttered shut again and a soft moan to escape her lips.

James smiled against the kiss before kissing her once more and pulling away to sit next to her; looking down at her. Cassidy opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." James cooed before running a finger tip over her blushing cheek. "Your sister is expecting us."

Cassidy sighed and nodded before getting to her feet and brushing flowers and dirt from her clothing. When they got back to the bike, James helped her with her coat and back pack before starting the bike up. Cassidy got on and held onto James once again, her grip slightly tighter then it had been before.

They rode up the mountain rode for a little while longer until they came to log sided house. It was fairly large and had a flag stone walkway with flower beds leading up to the door. It was lovely. When the bike came to a complete stop, Cassidy got off in aw of the house.

"Do ya like it?" James asked as he came up behind Cassidy, his hand wrapping itself around her waist.

Cassidy looked down at James' adventurous hand and then up at James who was smiling like the fiend he really was. "I guess it'll do. I'll have to check out the inside first." Cassidy stated sarcastically before sauntering up the walk and up to the door. James, however, was right behind her and opened the door for her before she could reach for the handle. Shaking her head at James' behavior Cassidy walked into the warm house and smiled. It was perfect. The front room was furnished in log furniture giving it an altogether wild feeling. Cassidy removed her back pack and coat and handed them to James who disappeared for a moment before returning to Cassidy's side to lead her further into the house.

James brought her out a sliding glass door onto a redwood deck that wrapped around most of the house. Cassidy looked out over the railing at the backyard; a large expanse of untamed land that was scattered with trees and wild flowers.

Cassidy quickly turned around to ask James a question but was instead confronted with a new face. Standing in front of the sliding glass door was a petite girl in her early twenties, her wild red hair like flames licking at her pale cheeks.

"Welcome home, baby sister." The young women said with a smile as she opened her arms for Cassidy.

Without thinking, Cassidy fell into the women's arms, hugging her tightly. "Victoria."

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: So yeah, this is the first chapter. It's not very rated M yet, but it will be, probably in the next chapter. This is one of my first OC stories and it's going pretty well. I don't please tell me what you guys think: review, message, etc…

XOXO

Cally


End file.
